Come On Eileen
by dewdropsunlight
Summary: Eileen has a past and with that past comes trust issues. When her boyfriend uses her, she returns back to SHIELD's base, much to the surprise of agents. Then comes the Tesseract and Loki. She's torn between a guy who possibly understands her more than anyone else and the job with a man who has always looked after her.
1. Chapter 1

"You used me?" I closed my eyes, not wanting to believe it. I thought he was different.

"Yes." His low, deep voice reached my ears. I put my hand out on a nearby chair to prevent me from falling. Taking a deep breath, I stood up, walked over to him, and slapped him. He stood there, not moving.

"Get out." And with that, he was gone. Tears formed in my eyes, threatening to fall. I looked around for the phone, knowing I needed to make a call. The man picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"He used me."

"Eileen, I'll be right there." The man hung up. It was then that I let myself cry. I was stupid. I told myself over and over I shouldn't let him get close. There was only one person I could trust, myself. I cried; I don't know for how long. I was truly by myself. Somewhere in between Clint had come and gotten me into bed. Why not trust Clint? He's more an acquaintance and besides, he's an assassin. He understands though.

My cat, Nudge, woke me up in the morning by jumping on my feet. Slowly I moved to where I faced the ceiling. I felt empty, something was missing and I hated it. Sighing, I stumbled into the bathroom. I was a mess; my hair all over the place, my eyes a bit red. I opened a drawer and pulled out a hair brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste. Before I did anything though, I jumped into the shower. I felt better almost instantly, the water soothing me. I almost didn't get out but I heard my phone playing an Avril song. I jumped out of the shower, put on a towel, and ran to pick up the phone.

"What is it sir?"

"Clint told me what happened."

"It's alright sir. What do you need me to do?"

"I was seeing if you'd return back to base." I thought for a moment, than decided missions might help get _him_ off my mind.

"When do you want me there?" I glanced at the time 11:57.

"Around one."

"Yes sir. I'll be right there." I hung up. Nudge stretched on the bed and watched me cross the room. "I'll take you with me, don't worry." He seemed to like the answer because he closed his eyes again. I gently closed the door behind me and grabbed the brush to use on my light brown hair. By the time I was done, it was 12:30. _Good timing._ I started packing instead of eating, there was food on the Hellicarrier anyway. For a few minutes I thought that I should call Clint and tell him I as coming, but I wanted to surprise him. When I was done packing for myself and Nudge, it was about the time for me to leave. I locked up the house, Nudge in one hand, and turned around. I picked this house because of the landscape. _I'll come home soon._ Then I teleported.

"Good day Agent E." I nodded in response, leaving my bags on the floor. _Someone will move them to my room. _

"I believe I said one." Nick Fury appeared in front of me, hands behind his back.

"You did sir. I'm just fashionably late." I maintained eye contact with him. He, finally, cracked a smile.

"Clint's talking to Natasha in the break room."

"Thank you sir." He held back a laugh and walked away. There was no worry in his mind that she wouldn't get to the room.

I took several twists and turns before arriving. The doors automatically opened to reveal Clint's legs up on the table and Agent Romanoff eating a sandwich, turkey and cheese. She jumped up when she saw me, surprise in her face. Clint turned around and fell off his chair.

"Eileen? I thought you said you would never come back." Natasha said, clearly confused as to why I was here.

"I know I did, but some stuff happened and I need to get my mind off things." Clint's face hardened a bit but said,

"We're glad you're back. Has Fury told you anything yet?" I shook my head. "Well I'm sure he'll inform you of any missions soon. Anyways, I need to get to the Tesseract. Fury's got Selvig performing more tests." He nodded a goodbye to Natasha and me, than slipped out of the room.

"He's missed you. We all have. Everyone's so serious here." I didn't say anything, unsure of the words I'd use. I see Natasha put her hand towards her ear. "I'll be right there." She walked right out, not saying bye to me. That's alright, she's done it before. The break room was quiet now except the occasional sound from the coffee machine. As I sat down, Agent Hill came in.

"Agent E?" Spinning around on the chair, I faced her.

"Yes?"

"Fury wants to test you. Seeing as you've been gone, we need to update our information."

"Which room?"

"Training room four, in ten minutes. Your outfit is in your room." She paused before leaving, "It's good to have you back."

"Thanks." She nodded and left. I assumed my room was still the same, so as I stood up, I teleported myself there. The walls were still a soft, light blue with a bright green accent. On the left side, there was a white desk, computer and dresser and on the right was the bed and closet. Sure enough, my black and navy blue outfit was on the bed. I walked over and quickly put it on. When I finished, I made sure Nudge had the things he needed and then teleported again.

The room was large, gray, and spherical. Towards the very top was a glass surveillance room with many controls. Noticing the outline of Fury, I awaited his voice.

"Ready to start?"

"Hit me with your best shot." Suddenly the room changed, no longer showing the cold gray metal. No, it was a magnificent rainforest now. I rolled my eyes; Fury knew I didn't like heat. A twig snapped nearby and I froze. Anything and everything that happened while in the training room was very real. Basically, if I got hurt in this dimension, I was hurt in reality. I counted down in my head. _5…4…3…2…1_; I turned around and attacked. The creature was based off of Tony Starks Ironman costume, or as he calls it, suit. My instincts turned on; I need water. The only problem was the suit could fly. Putting my hands together, I froze the feet of the outfit to the ground. It wouldn't hold him long, but it would give me a head start. I raced away, sometimes teleporting myself a few feet ahead. The rushing of water got louder as I got farther away from danger. All of a sudden, I got thrown aside. _He caught up quickly._ Getting up, I started darting back and forth to avoid getting shot. A cliff was coming up and my chances of escaping narrowed. I decided on a risky thing; I jumped. Turning my back towards the water, I threw ice at the suit, doing my best to enrage him. It worked and he increased his speed towards me. I hit the water, hard, though it didn't hurt as much as a normal person would expect.

Breathing, I waited for him to come. The suit landed on the water's edge, looking for me in the water. At lightning speed, I pulled it in. As quickly as I did, I moved away. I watched behind a rock, waiting for it to "die". My eyes widened when I saw it swimming around. _Crap, Stark did some improvements._ His back turned to me and I swam out from behind the rock. Closing my eyes, I focused on all the cracks in the suit. I imagined water breaking in and the air moving out; which would suffocate a person if they were inside but there wasn't, so I had nothing to worry about. And then…I was done. I opened my eyes to see the training room again.

"Well done. Could you please report to the conference room for us to talk?" I nodded and teleported myself to my room. A pair of dry clothes was already laid out on my bed, Nudge on top of them.

"Move Nudge." I groaned as I tried yanking the clothes out from underneath him. Waiting impatiently, Nudge seemed to purposely get up and stretch as slowly as he could. When he finally moved away, I raced to get ready. I dried my hair a bit and put it up in a new ponytail. After racing to get ready, I decided I had no time to walk to the conference room. Instead, I teleported. _I'm so glad I have this power_. Fury had his back to me, facing outside and down at the main control room. "What do you need sir?"

"First off, I'm glad to see your powers and control have gotten stronger; we might need that. Second, I would like you to come with me. I've received word that the Tesseract is acting up and if necessary, Coulson will need help evacuating."

"When do we leave?"

"Right away."

"Yes sir." His cape flew out behind him when he turned. Silently, I followed him. Right before we reached the deck, Agent Coulson came out and handed me a silver .380 ACP gun.

"The helicopter is ready sir." No other words were said as we boarded the plane. Fury sat towards the cockpit while Coulson and I sat towards the back, across from each other. "How've you been Agent E?"

"Good and you?"

"Good. I've been around."

"That's good." I nodded towards him. "I've heard you met Thor."

"I have."

"What was he like?"

"Arrogant but he seemed to have gotten better while meeting a scientist." It fell silent, the sound of the blades being a soft beat. About half an hour later, we arrived at a base in, what appeared to be, New Mexico. Before we opened the latch, Fury stopped us.

"Agents, I want you to evacuate but do NOT cause panic. Calmly get equipment out. If necessary, say it's a drill. Understood?" Coulson and I both nodded. I pulled the side door open and we climbed out. Fury immediately went down an elevator with Agent Hill. _Where did she come from?_ Coulson went to the right side of the building as I went to the left. I went to the immediate room and told people to calmly walk outside with all valuable equipment. The people, scientists, started to pack up right away; computers put in small cases and other tools in larger ones depending on their size. Moving on, I walked down the hallway, giving the same message to anyone. Without hesitation or questioning, people bundled up all costly electronics and information.

Abruptly the entire ground shifted, causing me to fall down. A short amount of time afterward, a message came in over the earphones.

"Barton's been compromised."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Barton's been compromised._" I froze; anger heating up my blood. Standing up, everything seemed to go in slow motion. The top of the building started to collapse. I saw Coulson get some scientists out of the corner of my eye. Remaining motionless, thoughts ran through my head. _How the heck had he been compromised? He's one of the best agents…_ Pulling me back to reality, Coulson had come back inside. He grabbed my arm and made a run for it with me.

"Eileen!" He shouted over the noise. "We need to get in the helicopter and get Fury!" My instincts came back on and we hurried to get inside the helicopter. Once there, we lifted off just in time as the ground below us caved in. Coulson and I looked around for Fury.

"There!" I shouted, pointing my finger towards a man hurrying out of the building. Carefully we landed, Fury hopping in.

"Go!" He demanded as we lifted off the ground, just in time again. A large portion of the land was caving in for a few miles. It was then we noticed a car driving at a high speed. Pulling out his gun, Fury opened the door, shooting towards the car. The next thing I knew, we were going down…fast. Following Fury out, Coulson and I jumped. Being the klutz I am, I didn't land as gracefully as Coulson and Fury. By the time I got up, Fury was still shooting at the car. Before I got a chance to pull out my own, Fury gave up.

"What, I mean who was that?" Fury looked frustrated.

"That, Agent E, was Thor's brother Loki."

"Did he take the Tesseract?" Coulson voiced up. Fury didn't say anything. _He did…_ Panic overwhelmed me. _That thing has enough power to destroy Earth several hundred times._

"I'll ask for a ride." I turned around and punched in exactly eight digits into a small cell phone. In the background, I heard Fury talking to Agent Hill, who seemed to be under the rubble. After asking someone to send us a helicopter, I started helping Coulson move some rocks, in attempt to see who else had made it. After about an hour, a helicopter had arrived to take us back to base. When we arrived, Fury stormed into the control room ahead of me, he wanted answers. Within seconds, people were crowding around him. One voice, stood out to me.

"The Council is on." I froze. The Council was made up of four people who could care less about anything, other than money. Long story short, I hate them. I see Fury glance at me a second before he leaves to talk. Assuming he'll need my help on something, I sat down, watching a guy play Galaga. A few minutes later, I felt the Hellicarrier moving up into the air. Glancing outside, I faintly saw the ocean outside the windows. The door opening, cause me to turn my head away from the windows. Wearing regular blue jeans, a plaid t-shirt, and a brown jacket, Steve Rodgers stood. Behind him was Natasha Romanoff, and to my surprise, Bruce Banner. I saw Bruce nervously twitch his fingers and step off to the side. Steve on the other hand, looked around. I hear Agent Hill in the back ground stating orders.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Emergency Protocol 193.6 in effect. We are at level, sir."

"Good. Let's vanish."

"Engage retro-reflection panels." Fury turned around and looked at the two newcomers.

"Gentlemen." Captain went up to Fury, who had just come out, and gave him ten dollars. Inwardly I laughed; Captain placing bets? _He should know better than to bet with Fury_. They both went the opposite way, Fury going to Dr. Banner and Steve continuing to observe. "Doctor thank you for coming." I heard Fury say.

"Thank you for asking nicely. So, how long am I staying?" I stifled a laugh.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind."

"Where are you with that?" Suddenly I hear Coulson's voice. _When did he get back from visiting Ironman?_

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops…if it's connected to a satellite, its eyes and ears for us." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Natasha bend down towards a screen with Clint's face on it.

"That's still not gonna find them in time." She states. Bruce spoke up again.

"You have to narrow your field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" I watched from a few feet away as the interaction took place. Bruce had pulled out his glasses.

"How many are there?" Fury asked in a voice that stated that we could access all of them.

"Call every lab you know." Bruce ordered. "Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places." Fury nodded. "Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Dr. Banner was rolling up his cuffs." Standing up, I made myself known.

"Hello Mr. Rodger and Dr. Banner." They turned to look at me.

"Hello ma'am." Captain said, reaching his hand for me to shake. I scoffed at his hand and went straight to a hug. I felt him tense up at the surprise but he eventually hugged me back. When we stopped, I looked at Bruce.

"Hi." Nervously, he shook my hand.

"Agent E, I prefer if you went back to your room." I shot a glare at Fury, saying _excuse me_ in my head in the sassiest way possible. "I'll come debrief you in a moment." Turning on my heel, I walked straight towards the door. "Oh! And could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?" I gritted my teeth and forcefully smiled at Bruce.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." I said in a guarded voice. Bruce said nothing and followed me out.


End file.
